The Strength of Little Garden's Best
by Inferncorvus
Summary: So far, Izayoi, You, and Asuka have been rolling straight through the outer circle's obstacles, winning game by game without a trouble. Now, however, they learn the real strength of Little Garden when the best come strolling by.


Black Rabbit stared... and stared... and stared.

"N...no way..."

The teen that they all thought was so strong and invincible was on his knees, unable to stand up from the heavy injuries that leaked blood without stop. His purple eyes staring up at the girl with incredulous fear and excitement. As well as anger as he continued to try standing up despite his bloody legs that seemed precariously like the cows at slaughter houses about to be slaughtered.

_He_ was... slaughtered.

Asuka, You, Jin - heck even Shiroyasha and Leticia were shocked.

The battles he fight always lasted an instant. Heck, this battle lasted an instant.

With only one change.

_He_ lost.

And_ she_ won easily.

They stared at the girl who seemed like Leticia's age. The girl was a therianthrope as well with two long Fennec fox ears perking from long crimson hair that flowed out like wisps of fire. She was a fox-type... with nine bushy tails tipped with ebony black poked out of the silky autumn orange kimono with leaf patterns that she wore.

And her royal violet eyes condescendingly stared down at Izayoi. Iridescent violet eyes with ripple patterns in them rather than pupils.

It sent chills down their spine just to see it.

Just one event. Just one instant. One instant was all it took to make a Riri-look-alike rage and instantaneously change - blond hair shifting to the current crimson red and blue eyes changing to her now-demonic violet. And one tail changing to the feared nine.

Izayoi, one of legends, smirked as he tried getting back up with a grunt.

"A Gumiho. Nine-tailed fox from the famous Japanese legends... to think that I would meet one."

The girl didn't care as she ordered with scarily consuming eyes,

"Kneel down, _human_."

Izayoi gasped as rings of red flames began to encase his body like chains-

"Stop! Stop, Youko-sama! He didn't mean to!"

The rings dispersed into the air as the blond (with brown streaks of fur) werefox - _their Riri -_ ran forth with tears in her eyes. The red (with black streaks of fur) werefox calming instantly though still glared at their arrogant community member,

"Riri."

"He didn't mean to! It was an accident! We didn't see little Kurama!"

And it was true. That was the event. When Izayoi pouted at not being able to fight in the recent Gift Game and killed a stone with his abnormal strength, it hurt the red werefox's fox companion, injuring the little thing. And in just an instant, the blond was a literal fountain of blood as he fell to his knees.

And saving their lives... the little red fox coughed and spoke weakly, "Youko-sama, I sense no ill intent from them or Riri-sama. It's alright. I'll live."

Causing the red fur to shift back to golden yellow with orange streaks and eyes back to blue. Nine tails dispersed back to one elegant one.

The girl gently picking up her companion and looking at the male in disdain, "Gifts are not meant to be used carelessly, boy. You're only lucky that I prefer torturing my victims for years rather than killing them all at once."

Izayoi laughing madly; eyes gleaming at the prospect of finally meeting a worthy opponent, "KAHAHAHAHA, INTERESTING! LET'S FIGHT-"

Shiroyasha and Leticia immediately shutting up the blond's mouth, "Fool! Stop! You are not in the condition to fight, Izayoi!"

Leticia narrowed her eyes, "Who are you? And how do you know Riri?"

The girl merely scoffing and refusing to answer as if they were lower class. Riri answering immediately, nervous,

"She's the Head of the Fox Clan, Youko-sama! S-she's normally nice and calm, but... but..."

Riri's ears drooped as she looked down... causing the older fox to sigh and pat her head, eyeing the Floor Master of the East and former Demon Lord,

"It is my duty to care for my clan. I will not accept such meaningless violence against my clan again."

Leticia struggling harder to muffle Izayoi's shouts as she nodded, "Yes, ma'am. Though what is a Clan Head doing all the way on the outskirts of Little Garden?"

"Is it wrong for me to take a walk?"

"...no."

"Then, there should be no question of why I am here in a common town." She swiped out a light orange fan with similar autumn leaf patterns on its wooden panels, waving it before her face gracefully like a high-class woman.

No... she is a high-class woman.

"Kurama. We will go visit the Phoenix of the North for a Gift Game to heal you up."

The red fox bowed as best as he could, "A-arigatou, Youko-sama."

"It is of no matter. Riri, it seems you are in a no-name community."

Riri ducked her head again as if in shame... making the blond with orange accents chop her with the blunt fan,

"Do not feel shame for being with friends and family. That will in turn shame our Clan. Low-class or not, weak or not, we all have to stand together to be strong - this is why you only have two tails."

"Then..." Riri stared at her kind's superior with surprise-

The Clan Head eyed her with a pure blue eye before turning away with the bloody fox kit on her shoulder. She continued waving her fan,

"It is a surprise to find a kit of ours with the no-names... however, it is not new. Nor does it mean anything. Stand proudly wherever you are. And you visit your family once in awhile, alright?"

"Hai, Youko-sama!"

The girl left with the wind, heading North as she had said. Shiroyasha and Leticia letting the idiot blond go after she disappeared from view. The idiot still trying to stand up and chase after the girl for a fight,

"Oi! Why the hell did you do that, Shiroyasha?! Leticia?!"

Shiroyasha hissing, "You really are lucky she didn't kill you, Izayoi! Clan Heads are among the oldest, strongest, and wisest of Little Garden! And most of them are Demon Lords with unparalleled strengths! Don't fight her! Not until you can get to the center of Little Garden on your own!"

Izayoi scoffing indignantly, muttering, "She merely caught me off guard. I can-"

Leticia shook her head, "There's a reason why nine-tailed foxes are famous in the human world. Foxes, in general, are hard to fight. That is because the longer the fight, the more in trouble you will be as they can be sly when need to be. Right, Riri?"

The blond girl bowing as she nodded politely with a smile, "Our Clan prospered under her rule~ Youko-sama's every foxes' idol!"

Izayoi pouting before yanking the blond fox tail tipped with brown. The fox girl squeaked, blushing violently as she struggled out of his grip. Black Rabbit snapped out of her shock and whacked him with a fan,

"Izayoi-kun, you pervert!"

The blond groaning as his wounds opened. Shiroyasha chuckling, "Come. Let's go heal up your wounds. I forgot as it's rare for you to have them."

Asuka and You snapped out of their initial shock as well, eyeing Riri with renewed interest and awe. They won every game so easily now... that they never expected for there to be even better opponents within Little Garden.

Izayoi didn't even last a second!

Asuka took out her card, ordering, "Dean! Pick up, Izayoi-kun!"

Dean did as asked, carrying the blond along... You asked shyly, "Do you think Kurama would willingly be my friend, Riri-chan?"

Riri blinked, "Yeah?"

And You ran off with an obsessed gaze in her eyes. Notably going North, making the others shout and Izayoi complain loudly with grumbles,

"Why did you let _her_ go?"

Black Rabbit's hair already changing to pink as she gritted her teeth, "We are _not_. I'll bring her back! Stupid Problem Children!"

And she ran after You in an unmatchable spurt of speed.

...

The phoenix easily relinquished a teardrop to heal the little fox when Youko won by clipping its wings one by one with the phoenix's own elements. Blades of wind and hot, molting fire.

And the phoenix immediately flew away from the monster werefox after the little kit was fully healed. Youko didn't have to look back as she asked,

"Are you here to play a game with me or Kurama?"

Brown eyes sparkled, "Can I play with both?"

Making Youko arch a brow, but shrug. She couldn't decline challenges as a Clan Head. It was one of the rules of Little Garden.

Unsaid, but expected of higher ups.

Because with power and class came responsibility and duty.

You cheered! "Yees~! So what's the game?"

Youko eyed her... before noticing the Tree of Life medallion and understanding. A Geass Roll appeared before You. You curiously taking it before noting the watered down risks to make it Outer-Little Garden level.

Her level.

She had to find Kurama within three hours in the Northern Forest. Kurama had one hour to prepare the stage. If she wins, then... Youko would give her... their friendship.

"Ehehehe, you know my gift?"

Youko nodded, smiling as Kurama brightened after reading the same Geass Roll, "After living so many years, I seen many things. Seeing it carved on a small medallion is quite amazing though."

You smiled proudly, "My dad made it for me!"

"So do you accept, Kasukabe You? Our Game of Hide and Seek?"

You nodded determinedly, "I accept."

The Geass Roll gleamed brightly as it floated to the air. Youko prepared the stage with a red card, changing the surroundings to an autumn forest of many trees standing around a vast lake. Kurama vanished while You gazed in awe at the beautiful colors around her. Before noticing,

"Youko-san?"

The cool autumn breeze tickled her ear as she heard, "I will be waiting outside until your Game with Kurama finishes. The hourglass will tell the time."

A giant hourglass appeared in the sky; sand floating within like a desert storm. Ancient letters depicting 'One Hour' read on the wooden surface.

"Hai~"

...and the Game began.

Youko didn't even gaze at the newcomers as she relaxed on the stump. She could tell that the Black Rabbit was staring at her like she ate the human,

"Y-You! W-what did you do to You?!"

The blond fox shifted her hand, making the rabbit shriek... until the orb appeared between them, showing the brunette running through the forest.

The small Floor Master grinned with interest, "Ah, a Gift Game? What kind?"

"Hide and Seek with Kurama. She has time until the sand finish falling."

Izayoi pouting, "Che. What a boring game."

Asuka batted her long hair back, "You're just saying that out of jealousy. May we see the Geass Roll, Youko-san?"

And the roll appeared before the human noble. Asuka scanned it appraisingly before nodding,

"You aren't like the other Demon Lords."

Making Youko giggle, "I see no point to rigging a Game if the challengers are sincere and prizes agreeable."

And they all immediately knew that she_ did_ rig Games like the other Demon Lords.

"Then how many minutes passed so far?"

It was an innocent question really. The answer not what they were expecting as the others saw You just fifteen minutes ago-

"150 minutes."

Eyes widened and they noticed You panting as she cautiously ran... before getting caught in a trap. Or perhaps another trap with how warily she regarded the entire forest. And somehow Leticia's words about how sly foxes were made sense.

Asuka stared, "How..."

Shiroyasha narrowing her eyes as she realized, "Time-space dimension. One of the highest class dimensions is one that can morph both time and space to one's will. One minute here must be ten minutes there."

"Correct. And Kurama had a lot of fun in his hour of preparing it seems. This makes it the 42nd trap so far."

Izayoi burst with laughter as he renewed his interest in the Game, "That's just interesting! But I'd rather duel with you."

Youko scoffed, dismissing him with her fan, "Duel with Leticia or Shiroyasha first. When you win, then we'll start talking."

"Keh!"

Shiroyasha sat next to her on equal level, "How rude. It's as if you're saying you're stronger than me."

The Fox Clan's Head in all confidence eyed her, "I am."

Shiroyasha knew a challenge when she saw one. "Pity that the dimensions would crack if we fought all out. What about we settle this with how many Gifts we have obtained over time?"

Youko's eyes flashed purple, "I accept."

The Geass Roll appeared and they both materialized their very long Gift Cards, scanning through each other's abilities quickly. Shiroyasha groaning at the neverending number-

"How many people challenge you a year?! This is ridiculous!"

The Head gave a short chuckle, "Never challenge a Head to that sort of Game. I generally have a challenger everyday."

"Aren't you ever busy?"

"Read Gift #900."

Shiroyasha scrolled down before staring at the Gift in awe, "No way - you have-"

"Yes, I do. I know." She nodded profoundly as she repeated, "I know."

"Give it to me!"

"No."

"Please! Just for one month - one day, even! That's like the best Gift ever!"

Youko nodded, feigning tears of happiness at her eyes, "I know. Amazing, isn't it."

"No, really! You have to give it to me - share it!"

Izayoi growled, "Tell us what the hell this Gift is, already!"

Black Rabbit nodded, extremely curious as well. Azuka was very annoyed, especially at the two high class girl talk.

Shiroyasha's eyes sparkled as she turned to the former Demon Lord, "Get this, Leticia! She has the legendary ultimate Clone Technique!"

"HA?"

Azuka stared, "What's so amazing about that?"

Shiroyasha stared at them, thoroughly and genuinely scandalized, "You guys don't understand?! This is amazing! She could make an infinite amount of clones that are solid and can use her gifts and when dispersed, can give her their memory! The ultimate technique to diminish paperwork, do all the silly chores, visit every dimension to gather information, spy, train, but ultimately the paperwork!"

Azuka sweat-dropped at the emphasis on paperwork, knowing it to be the bane of humanity and apparently Little Garden as well. But...

"That... does sound amazing. Cheating, but amazing."

Izayoi stared, confessing, "It really does sound like hacks. Even to me."

Youko flashed a smile full of canines, "Like I care. It took me a long time to find it. And it was all worth it in the end. I'm so proud of myself."

Then, the air shifted. Youko already standing and preparing to leave, "Come on now, Kurama-"

"I apologize. I have lost, Youko-sama."

The Clan Head's brow arched as she glanced behind; the girl happily hugging her fox. There was a silence before she laughed at the unexpected scene, having believed that Kurama would have won all the way. It's been so long since someone has won…

"Not bad. You have great potential for a newcomer in our world." She praised. You beamed,

"Thanks! Then, the gift-?"

"We will agree to becoming your friends. Borrow our powers whenever you are in need of it, however beware. Some of our Gifts are not for mortal hands - their potential able to corrupt, curse, and corrode. As long as you heed our warning though, you should be fine. Win, live, and survive, Kasukabe You."

"Mm!"

As Youko left, she wondered for the future of Little Garden… but smirked. Well, the brats still had to get to the inner levels before they could talk about badassery strength.

* * *

A/N: Completely a oneshot plot bunny that I just wanted to get out of my head. Like the people in Mondaji are soooo OP when they're only on the outside of the Little Garden that I just had to write it (and add some Naruto elements cuz I like foxes~)


End file.
